


An Ordinary Day

by Titti



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When pain assaults Clark, only Lex can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Clex Fuh-Q Fest Wave 9

It wasn't a special day, or so Clark thought when he woke up in the morning. He had breakfast - pancakes with syrup and strawberries, milk and an apple on his way to the bus. He missed the bus and ran to school, as usual.

After school, he went to the Talon with Chloe. He might have been a senior in High School, but Lana-gazing hadn't stopped after she returned from Paris. It was more out of habit than because of any real desire he had for her.

Lana was sitting on a stool by the counter, talking to Lex. Nothing strange there either. Unfortunately for Clark, neither was it unusual that they were extremely close or that Lex would lean in to talk to her until he was standing between her legs. The pang of jealousy wasn't uncommon. Although he had no reason to be jealous since he had told Lana that there would never be anything between them.

Suddenly, that pang became agony and the pain spread and increased until he was writhing on the floor, screaming at the top of his lungs. Except he didn't know it. He was oblivious to anything, but the horrible pain that felt like someone was ripping his heart out with a kryptonite glove on.

Just as quickly as the pain had come, it disappeared, and he could breathe again. Slowly he opened his eyes, and the world came into focus again. Lex's worried gaze was the first thing he saw. His friend was kneeling next to him, holding him up. Lana and Chloe were standing around, alternating looking at him and telling people to give him some breathing room.

"Are you all right, Clark?" Lex asked with his usual intensity.

Clark shook his head and cleared his throat. "I...don't know. I think I'm all right." Clark ignored Lex's suspicious look and got up. So far, so good. He took a few steps and everything seemed fine. Nothing had exploded. His vision was the same. No special hearing powers. Now, if he could only understand what had happened. He needed to go home and figure this out. He looked at his friend and put on the best 'I'm fine' smile on his face. "You know, guys, I'll just go home, but don't worry about me. I'm okay."

"Let me drive you home," Lex volunteered.

"No really, I'm fine, Lex. You stay here and do whatever you came to do. I'm okay, I'm going home, just in case."

Despite his protests, Lex drove him home. They were greeted by his mother's worry and his father distrust. "What happened?" Jonathan asked when he saw Lex help his son walk.

Clark shrugged Lex's hand away, and went to sit at the table. "Nothing."

"Of course, it's always nothing," Lex murmured under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark snapped. He had tried to ignore all the innuendoes about secrets on the ride over, but he couldn't take it any more. If Lex had something to say, he should just come out and say it.

"I vividly remember you curled on the floor of the Talon, screaming like a banshee from the pain, all of..." Lex checked his Rolex. "All of seventeen minutes ago. Nothing happened is, of course, the proper answer to such an occurrence, or at least it is when you're involved."

The calm tone from Lex chilled the atmosphere in the Kent kitchen. Martha was the first to react. "Are you all right, Clark?"

"Yes, mom," Clark said exasperated. "It was nothing." He glared at Lex, challenging him to say something different. "I don't even remember the pain and then I was fine."

"Of course, you're fine. Why did I worry?" Lex said coldly. "It's time for me to go. Martha, Mr. Kent, have a good evening."

Clark watched stubbornly. He knew that Lex was upset. Clark heard Lex's heartbeat speed up; he heard Lex grind his teeth; he heard the barely controlled breathing, but there was nothing that Lex could say and do to change his response. He was fine, except that as Lex started to leave Clark felt a sense of panic invade him. He quickly got up and stood at the entrance of their house. "Hey, Lex, have dinner with us."

Lex stilled, a hand still on the door of his Ferrari. "I don't think I should."

"Please, it's the least we can do after you drove me home," Clark said.

"I didn't expect anything in exchange," Lex said coldly.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I know, and I'm just offering dinner at my house, not a trip to the best restaurant in Rome."

Clark studied his friend. He saw Lex relax even in the dark, and then the little nod, and Clark grinned. "Mom, Lex is staying," he said over his shoulder. His parents must have known that there was something going on because not even his father complained.

They managed to have a civilized dinner and even a discussion on politics. Strangely, both his father and Lex were republicans, even if they came from completely different point of views. Jonathan believed that all Democrats were sinners while Clark could almost see the dollar signs when Lex spoke about the economic benefits under the current Republican administration.

Clark tried to point out that they were better off with a scarecrow than Bush in the oval office, but for once his father and Lex were in total agreement in telling him that he didn't understand politics. Clark rolled his eyes plenty of time, but knew that nothing he said would change their minds, or at least he wouldn't convince them to vote for Kerry in the two weeks left before the elections.

As the night progressed, Clark grew calmer and his world became normal again. When Lex finally left, he felt no panic or strange sensations. As he fell asleep, Clark smiled. Yes, it was just an ordinary day.

The phone rang in the middle of the night and Lex immediately answered it. This was Smallville, after all, and Lana had a way of getting in trouble quite often. However, it wasn't Lana on the phone. "Martha, what can I do-" He didn't have to say more. He heard the screams over the phone line. Clark was in pain again.

"I'm on my way," he said while spurting into action. Lex hung up and got dressed as quickly as he could. The drive to the Kent house took even less time that it took him to get dressed.

He stopped in front of the house. Martha was waiting for him with the door open. Lex could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lex, but we didn't know... Jonathan is upstairs, but nothing we do...He kept screaming your name."

The explanation had been unnecessary. Lex could hear Clark scream. In fact, he thought that the entire county could hear his friend scream. Lex merely nodded as he raced upstairs with Martha behind him.

As he reached Clark's door, the screaming subsided until it became a whimpering. Lex walked inside, mindful of the suspicious look in Jonathan's eyes. He sat on the bed and took Clark's hand. Instantly, Clark opened his eyes, batting them as if he'd been woken up.

"What are you doing here?" Clark looked around, saw his parents, and frowned. "Lex?"

"Nothing happened again," Lex whispered. He felt sorry for Clark, and felt sorry for the state of their friendship. He got ready for another denial and he wasn't disappointed for long.

"I don't know what happened, but I feel fine." Clark sat up and looked between his parents. "Really, I'm fine, guys. You don't have to worry."

Lex sniggered and shook his head. "Right, it's always normal to scream so loudly that you can be heard miles away. We all do it when we feel fine." Even as he said the words, he knew that he would get nothing more than lies and half-truth. He didn't usually mind listening to Clark's creative explanations, but it was the middle of the night and he was tired. "I think that's my cue. I bid you all good night. Feel free to call if nothing happens yet again."

"Lex..." Martha followed him down the stairs. "Please, don't be upset. We appreciate what you're doing for Clark."

Lex stopped on the last step and turned around. "What am I doing for Clark? Please, tell me, Martha, because I have no idea about what just happened and Clark obviously is not going to tell me."

She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know, Lex. I wish I did. I don't like watching my son in pain, but I also don't know why it's happening. I don't think Clark knows either."

Lex smirked. "Oh, Martha, you're much more nave that I thought. Good night." He walked to his car just like he had done twice before, just a few hours before. Again, Clark's voice stopped him. "What is it, Clark? It's late and I want to get some sleep."

"Can you spend the night here?"

Clark sounded completely serious. Lex turned to see his friend, standing on the porch with Jonathan behind him. Both men seemed to have reached an understanding, one that obviously didn't include an explanation to Lex, and Lex refused to go along with them.

"I don't see why I should, Clark. Everything is peachy," Lex said sarcastically. "I can sleep in my nice, large bed, with my soft and expensive sheets."

"Please, Lex."

When they had first met, Clark could look at him with those bright eyes and that innocent look and Lex would succumb and do whatever Clark asked, but those days were long gone. The last year had been filled with secrets and suspicions, yet Lex only wanted a crumb, a little admission to confirm what he already knew. "Give me a reason, Clark?"

"I-"

"Son, we can deal with this," Jonathan said.

"Yes, I thought so," Lex answered. "Good night." He reached for the door handle when suddenly Clark was there. Lex knew about Clark's speed, but to see it in action was quite different. "Still nothing happened?" Lex was proud that he could keep his voice steady.

"Please, I need you to stay. I don't know why, but when I'm away from you I get sick. Your touch soothes the pain away. Just now, I could feel the panic rise again and I had to stop you. Please, stay." Clark stared at Lex, waiting for an answer.

Their eyes stayed on each other for a few seconds and then Lex opened the door of his car. "Sorry, Clark, but it's not enough, not anymore."

"What do you want me to say?" Clark asked, pleadingly.

"The truth, Clark, the simple truth," Lex answered. He doubted that he would ever hear the truth from Clark's lips and wasn't sure why he would set himself up for another disappointment. He watched as Clark's opened his mouth and braced himself for whatever lie Clark had concocted.

"I'm an alien."

The door handle slipped from Lex's hold and the door closed. The noise woke Lex up from his stupor. "I'm sorry, but what did you say?"

"I'm an alien, Lex. I'm not from earth, I come from the stars, that kind of an alien," Clark said with too much cheek considering the seriousness of the subject.

"I thought..." Lex swallowed, trying to comprehend the ramifications of what he was being told. "But you're a mutant." However, this explained some of the differences between Clark and the other mutants, including his vulnerability around the meteor rocks. "When you erase the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable is the truth," he murmured.

Clark's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Sherlock Holmes," Lex answered absent-mindedly. Then he raised his eyes. "Never mind that. You're an alien." He took a deep breath. "And you need me close or you feel pain."

"Yeah, I know, Lana might not be too happy with this turn of events," Clark said, the hint of a smile appearing on his face.

"Considering everything that happens to her, she'll probably assume it's another one of the strange Smallville occurrences." Lex curled a lip in his own version of a smile. Explaining the situation to Lana was the last of his worries. Clark was an alien, possibly even more powerful than Lex had ever imagined. The only thing stopping his friend from taking over the world was Clark's conscience and the Kents' teachings.

The world was doomed!

But Lex couldn't let go without a fight. "All right, I'll spend the night here, and you can tell me more in the morning."

"Thanks, but I don't know how much more I can tell you."

"Clark, it's late and there is plenty to say, but it's not the best moment to discuss this." Lex turn the alarm of the Ferrari on, and with a hand on Clark's back, he walked toward the house. Before they reached inside, he leaned toward Clark and whispered, "You're telling your father that we're sleeping together."

Despite the situation, Clark started to laugh. "Don't worry, Lex. He actually suggested that I asked you to stay."

The apocalypse was coming! Lex was sure of it. However, the glare that Jonathan gave him as they went upstairs, reassured him somehow.

"Leave the door open in case you have any problems," Jonathan said. "Goodnight."

Lex almost laughed in his face. No door would stop them from hearing Clark screams if something happened, and there was no way that Lex could really hurt Clark, unless he used the rocks.

"Goodnight, boys." Martha smiled at them and Lex smiled back.

"Mr. Kent, Martha, goodnight."

"Night." Clark flopped on the bed. "Mi bed es su bed."

Lex looked at the bed doubtfully. "We won't fit in that thing."

"Of course, we will. Pete used to sleep over," Clark answered.

"And how old were you?" Lex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About six?" Clark said with a smile. "Oh, come on. You've learned that I'm from another planet and sleeping in a small bed is your only concern? How screwed up is that?"

"I never said that I was normal, did I?" Lex sat on the edge of the bed. He took his shoes off and lay down. Good thing that he had only wore pants and a pullover. He tried to take as little space as possible and waited until Clark was asleep before finally allowing himself to get some sleep.

Clark opened his eyes and saw the gray of Lex's sweater. It seemed that during the night, he had used Lex as a body pillow and he was currently half-sprawled on top of Lex, a Lex who was too still to be asleep. He raised his head, and murmured a quick 'sorry' before rolling off.

"Your parents have already walked by a few times. I think you overslept." He looked at his watch. "Yes, of course, you did. It's already 6:30."

Clark laughed. Lex's brand of humor took time to understand, but Clark understood it. "I bet rich billionaires who run companies get up just as early."

"Yes, but we have butlers that feed us before we chew people out. Young farmers have to feed the cows before they can even shower." Lex got out of bed. "Well, one thing is certain, with you in bed, there is no need for a blanket."

Clark blushed at the comment. "Yeah, sorry, I'm not used to sleeping with someone."

"No kidding," Lex blurted out. Even with all their problems, Lex had always been the willing ear when it came to Clark's sexual life, or lack thereof.

Clark got up and bumped his shoulder against Lex's as he walked out of his room. He turned and smirked. "Not everyone can marry homicidal women. Some of us have higher standards."

"You're right," Lex said as he walked behind him. "I'm sure you'll find plenty of women while sharing a bed with me."

Clark could almost feel the amusement in Lex's voice. "You're having fun, aren't you? Mom, Dad," he greeted his parents as they reached the kitchen. He took his place at the table. For some reason, he felt tired. He wasn't sure he had ever felt tired, except for that brief moment when he had lost his powers.

"Good morning," Lex said. "No, I am not having fun. Fun requires me to be rested enough to enjoy what I'm doing." Lex took the glass of orange juice that Martha gave him and thanked her.

"Yeah, you still look damn good for someone who isn't rested." Clark rested his head on his forearms.

"I'm a mutant," Lex said with a shrug.

"What are you saying, Lex?" Jonathan asked as he nursed the hot cup of coffee in front of him.

"I'm one of Smallville mutants. After the meteor shower, my genes transformed, mutated, if you will. My asthma was gone together with my hair. I heal faster, which comes handy living in Smallville, and my cells don't age as quickly." Lex sat in front of Clark, but turned to stare at Jonathan. "I thought that Clark was also a mutant. The only problem with my theory was his susceptibility to the meteor rocks."

"Kryptonite," Clark corrected him without thinking. "How long have you suspected?"

Lex laughed. "Suspected? From the moment I hit you with my car. Known? I don't know. It wasn't like one day I knew, but every time something happened, a new piece was added to the puzzle."

"And you never told me." Clark accused. "I can't believe you kept this a secret from me."

"Secret? You're talking to me about secrets?" Lex pushed the chair back and put the glass in the sink. "Clark, you're the king of secrets, so don't start with me."

"He did what we taught," Martha said.

"My son does what's right," Jonathan echoed.

"Right for whom?" Lex asked, putting his hand on the table. He was staring directly at Jonathan. "He kidnaps a minor and it's right. I get guardianship for Ryan through legal channels and I'm guilty of using my connections. He lies to his friends and it's right. I don't tell him about suspicions that he has dismissed time and time again, and certainly I'm planning something. He breaks and enters private property and it's right. I cover for him and I must have an ulterior motive. I help the FBI find evidence of my father's law breaking schemes, and I'm a traitor because I can put Clark in danger due to a secret that allegedly doesn't exist. If that's his sense of right and wrong, we have a big problem, Mr. Kent."

Clark listened in silence. Was that how Lex saw things? In fact, could Lex be right? He had never questioned his actions because he always acted for what was right, or at least he thought so until now.

"Things aren't that simple, Lex," Jonathan said stubbornly.

"No, they never are, especially when dealing with morality, but see, I have a serious problem with a man who not only has no doubts about his ability to tell what's right, but who also has the ability to impose his views on the rest of us." Lex shook his head as he stood up again. "A little doubt would help us all."

"Clark is a good boy, Lex, and he is becoming a good man," Martha said.

"I don't impose my views on others," Clark said quietly. His brain was going at a mile a minute. Could any of it be true? Could he become the conqueror that Jor-El wanted him to be?

"No, of course not, not unless something affects you or someone you know, then you go barging in, saving the day. Have you considered that what you think is right it's not what someone else thinks is right? What happens when you get older, when your conviction of your righteousness becomes stronger? Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Lex stared at Clark. "How powerful are you, Clark?"

"I can't really be hurt, I can go really fast, I can float, I can set things on fire with my eyes, I have X-Ray vision, super hearing. I think that's it."

Lex laughed. "That's it. The US armed forces couldn't hurt you and you dismiss it with that's it."

"Lex, you have to understand that we did what we thought best, but we didn't have a 'how to raise an alien child' guide. In fact, we didn't even know until he started to develop his powers," Martha explained.

"So he's acquiring new powers as he ages. Is that what you're saying?" Lex asked.

Clark could almost see the wheels in Lex's brain going round and round as he was trying to learn everything there was about Clark. He knew his friend so well that he wasn't surprised when the next question arrived.

"Do you think this staying close to me is another power? And why me?"

"I have no idea, Lex. I wasn't lying about that. I just know that I can feel a pull toward you. It's like... like a part of me is with you all the times and if we are apart for too long, I feel like I'm being ripped apart." Clark looked at his parents. "We might have to ask Jor-El."

"Jor-El? Who is he? She?" Lex looked around the kitchen for an answer.

"He's Clark's biological father," Jonathan said curtly.

"Wait? There are other aliens on earth?"

"No," Clark said quickly. "I mean he's not corporeal, not like us, but he's in the caves. We can go talk to him, ask him if he knows something."

Lex nodded. "Okay, so we go and talk to him. Going to school isn't practical anyway since I doubt that we can explain why I'm accompanying you. I'll just need to make a few phone calls before we go."

Martha nodded. "You go to the caves. I'll call the school. Clark, make sure none of your teachers see you."

"I'll be careful." Clark got up and kissed his mother. Then, he turned to Lex. "I'll shower quickly and then we can stop at the castle, and you can change."

"Of course, I just have the perfect suit to meet an incorporeal alien," said Lex in a snarl, but with all the surprises of the past few hours, Clark couldn't blame him. Holding back any reply, Clark ran upstairs and used his abilities to get ready as quickly as possible.

Dressed in a navy blue Armani suit and monochromatic tie and shirt, Lex stayed in one corner of the cave. He watched as Clark moved around the cave, keeping his eyes on the wall. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just that I never know when he decides to talk to me." Clark stopped and sighed. "Jor-El, I need to speak with you."

Lex wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he almost jumped when a light greeted Clark. "Good morning, Kal El. I didn't expect you."

"Yeah, I didn't expect to be here either," Clark murmured.

Lex had never imagined Clark capable of sarcasm, but then he didn't expect Clark to be an alien either.

"I need to ask you a few questions. I've... I haven't been feeling well. I'm in pain unless I'm close to a friend of mine. It started yesterday, for no reason at all, and I was wondering if you knew what it could be..." Clark stood there, waiting for an answer.

Lex wasn't sure if a light could look happy, but it certainly looked like it could. Therefore, he wasn't too shocked when the voice said, "That's wonderful, Kal El."

"Things might be different in your planet, but I assure you that on earth we don't enjoy pain," Clark said.

Lex snickered. Maybe it wasn't the time to bring up sadomasochism, and he had to be losing his mind if he could think of such trivial things when dealing with alien life forms.

"The pain is temporary, Kal El, until your union is complete," the voice said.

"Excuse me? How do we complete this union?" Lex asked, unable to stay quiet. It was one thing to watch as a mere observer, but this involved him personally. Of course, this only proved that his father was right. He should have been quiet, should have listened and should have run if needed. Instead, he let his emotions decide the course of his actions.

"Kal El, is this your mate?" Lex felt 'something', he wasn't able to define what was moving over his body. "But he is male."

"Yeah, I've noticed that," Clark said. "Jor-El, please I'd like some answers before I turn fifty."

"That must be a mistake. He can't calm the pain," Jor-El insisted. "The pain is a sign that you've reached maturity. This is when you need to mate and create an heir. He is unacceptable."

"Well, Clark, both your fathers don't like me," Lex said sarcastically.

"Lex, this isn't the time." Clark faced the wall again. "I didn't really choose him. I just know that it's the way it is, Jor-El. Now, explain to me how this works. You told me that it's when I'm ready to mate, but you brought Kara here for that purpose."

"In our planet, when we reach an age of majority, we must mate. However, rarely any young person reaches the point of pain because they are sexually involved before that moment."

"I don't understand the difference." Clark said.

Lex almost imagined the mental sigh in the little flickering of light.

"We can have sex at any moment prior to our reaching the age of maturity, but once we reach it, it is imperative that you do engage in a sexual relationship or the pain will begin. The pain however is a way to find your ideal mate, or more accurately the absence of pain is. You feel the connection to a person and can't be separated from her. This ensures that the mating occurs." Jor-El paused for a moment. "Kal El, you have to understand that you can choose to have sex with another. Intercourse will end any pain you feel. This attraction only indicates the ideal mate, but it's not compulsory that you mate with that person. Moreover, something must be wrong. He can't be your ideal mate."

There was something about the carefully worded explanation that kept nagging Lex, until he knew what it was. "What is the difference between mating and simple intercourse?"

There was a flare in the light and Lex saw Clark move in front of him. He wondered how dangerous Jor-El could be if Clark felt it necessary to protect him.

"If a Kryptonian finds his or her mate, he or she will not feel the need and will not in fact be able to have sex with another. However, if it's a simple marriage, we behave no differently than humans," Jor-El said.

Clark nodded and then looked over his shoulder. "Lex, any more questions?"

Lex shook his head. He had enough information. Now it was time to digest it. He barely heard Clark say goodbye and if it weren't for Clark pulling him out of the cave, he would still be rooted in the same spot.

"Wait, so you need to have sex for the pain to disappear?"

Lex stood leaning against the countertop, observing the others. He loved the way that all three Kents blushed when Jonathan said the word sex. Of course, it would make the discussion a lot more difficult. "Yes, it's much easier than we thought," Lex said regardless.

"Excuse me!" Martha said in a tone that would have frozen hell over.

"Look, let's be practical. He needs to have sex. I'll find him someone, a call girl, someone who is tested, not that she could probably infect him with anything, still-" Lex said with a shrug.

"My son will not have his first sexual relationship with a...with a prostitute," Jonathan spat out.

"No, first times are reserved for cousins in Kansas," Lex murmured under his breath, but when he heard Clark laugh, he knew that at least one person had heard him. Louder, he said, "Mr. Kent, look at the options. It's a prostitute, a random person or me. Tell me that a prostitute doesn't sound reasonable."

"Well, we need to do what's most logical," Martha started saying, but Jonathan cut her off with a 'be serious'.

Lex had to admit that he was enjoying this. It was eerie and resembling a twilight zone episode, but then the peculiar normality of the Kent family in the face of Smallville strangeness always did unnerve Lex.

When he saw Clark move closer, Lex fixed his eyes on his friend. "So, blond or brunette?"

"Neither," Clark said calmly. "You were a redhead, weren't you? But I go for the bald look now."

If it were possible, his eyes would have popped out of their sockets, but years of hiding from his father did give him very good control over his emotions. Lex kept a stoic mask on, even if he couldn't believe he had heard correctly. From the expression on Jonathan's face, he wasn't the only one.

"Clark, please, I know I teased you about this, but let's be serious," Lex finally said.

"I'm very serious. I'm not going to have sex with a prostitute regardless of what you say. One, I don't know if anything will happen. How am I going to explain it if I show my powers?" Clark looked at Lex with his hand on his hips.

"Is there a 'two'?" Lex asked, barely keeping the amusement in check.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Of course, there is, but I was waiting for your objections since I knew there would be some."

"Not really an objection. In fact what you said made sense, but do you understand that it would apply to everyone who doesn't know about your alienage?" Lex said and he immediately knew he had made a mistake when he saw Clark grin.

"Exactly, but you do know, don't you? Now on to the second point, the biggest objection that Jor-El has is that we can't have children, but I don't know what a pregnancy would do to a woman. I don't even know if any contraceptive would work on a human. I can't put anyone in danger like that."

"There are hustlers," Lex tried again. "I'm sure if we pay him enough, he'll keep his mouth shut about anything 'strange' that might occur." Of course, there were a few drugs that they could make sure the guy took beforehand and that would make him dismiss any and all strange events.

Jonathan finally stood up, ignoring when the chair fell back with a loud bang. "Clark, stop this nonsense. Look, I know it's hard, but maybe Lex has the best solution-"

"No, he doesn't. I feel this pain for a reason. It tells me who the ideal mate is and I'm lucky enough to have found him." Clark shook his head. "No, Dad, I'm not going to have sex just to make the pain go away. It's not right."

Such simple words and Lex knew that they indicated the end of the matter for the Kents, but he would not go along based on some vague sense of righteousness. The time to humor Clark had ended and it was time to be very serious. "Clark, this has nothing to do with right and wrong. You can stop the pain and then you can deal with the implication of this discovery later."

"Of course it has to do with right and wrong. For some reason, my body, essence, who knows what, but something in me says that you should be my partner," Clark said with passion.

"Jor-El told you to invade this planet and you didn't. You don't have to go along with your heritage," Martha put in.

"It's different, Mom. That was something he wanted. This is about me. Whatever it is, a choice has been made, and I think I understand the reason." Clark sat down and stared at Lex. "Let's look at this logically. If you're right and I can be corrupted, then you are the best person to be at my side, to stop me when I go overboard. You have the money, the power and the means to do it. I have no doubt that you would do it if you thought it was the right thing."

Lex snorted. "There you go again with the right thing. Clark, how would I know? Do you know who taught me morality? Do you remember Lionel? How could I make that judgment call?"

"Son, listen to Lex." Jonathan groaned. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Dad, Lex is wrong. He can stop me if he wants. He's told me already." Clark faced Lex. "You did, remember? You told me that the real hero is the one who stands up. Well, now you can be the hero. You can stand up and stop me if I do something wrong."

Lex rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why do we have to make this decision now? Our first priority is ending the pain if I'm not around. We can take care of that and we can discuss the rest later. If you have sex with me, there will be no one else for you." After a pause, he added, "How could you trust me to be faithful?"

"I couldn't. I know that you'd break your word if you thought there was a reason. I know you could find someone else to have sex, but I have to believe that you would do the right thing as well."

Lex began to pace. "Martha, please, talk to him. He trusts me, a Luthor, to do the right thing. This thing is obviously affecting his brain."

Martha smiled. "I'll have to agree with Clark on this. I think you care or you wouldn't be here. You'd be in your castle, plotting a way to use Clark's powers, but you're here, trying to help us find a way to solve this. Clark can't force you into this, but I know that if you decide to do it, you'll understand the commitment you're making. This goes beyond sex and even marriage. You'd be taking the responsibility of helping a man, a being, that is practically unbeatable, stay on the right path for the sake of humanity."

"Martha!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"We've always taught Clark to tell the truth, Jonathan and this is what I believe to be true. I trust Lex as well. The question is whether he wants to bind himself to Clark for life."

"And it's going to be a long life." Clark kept his eyes on Lex. "Remember Cassandra? When she touched me, I saw my future. Everyone was dead, but I survived. You did too, Lex. We'd be stuck together for a very long time, but our friendship is one of legends. You knew that from the beginning."

"Clark, you're not talking friendship anymore." Lex rubbed his scalp as he kept pacing in the small kitchen. "Why am I even considering this?"

"Because you do know that it's the right thing, Lex," Clark said softly. "Because you'll enjoy the challenge, and because unlike your exes, you know that I won't try to kill you for your money nor would I cheat on you with your father."

"Clark, you don't say those things. You don't even know if that's true," Jonathan cut in.

"Oh, it's true. I have the pictures to prove it. I also know that my father wanted me to have those pictures to prove that I shouldn't trust anyone." Lex walked toward Clark, but stopped just out of reach. "Should I trust you? You could easily kill me."

Clark stood up and took a step forward, careful not to touch Lex. "You could kill me, too. You know how. I still trust you."

Lex sighed. "My father would kill me for even thinking it, which is a sign that I should do it, so yes." He nodded slowly. "The answer is yes. We do it your way."

"You're serious?" Clark asked, his eyes sparkling as he spoke.

"Yes, but I have to tell you that even my shortest engagement lasted more than the hour that has taken us to decide happily ever after, or at least ever after," said Lex, only partially joking.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Lex had almost forgotten that Jonathan and Martha were in the kitchen. He was surprised that neither had killed him. "You're both straight," Jonathan said.

"No, I'm a big alien who turns green next to the kryptonite. Dad, I don't know what I am. In fact, this proves that I've never had sex." Lex saw Clark blush again and resisted the urge to groan.

"What about Lex? He's had two wives already," Jonathan persisted.

Clark looked at Lex for a moment. "What about Lana?"

Lex frowned. "What about her?"

"Since you and her...I mean you're together."

Lex laughed. "I don't know where you got that idea, but we're not. She's a dear friend, Clark, but that's all she is." Then, he turned to Jonathan. He knew that bluntness was not the way to go with Jonathan. "Most of my relationships have been with women because it was necessary for business. As much as I would have enjoyed seeing my father's face if I brought home a boyfriend, I knew that it would have repercussions if I were to take over my father's position. However, I am attracted to people of either gender."

"We have a bigger problem." The three men turned to stare at Martha. "Jor-El," she said.

"I made my decision and I won't let him stop me," Clark answered.

"What if he hurts Lex?" she continued.

"I won't let him. I'll make him understand that it's the right thing to do."

"He doesn't seem interested in the right thing, Clark." Not that Lex would let some blipping light make a decision for him, even if that light could possibly kill him.

"You're scared?" Clark asked surprised.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't dismiss the issue so easily. What happens if he doesn't agree with you?" Lex continued.

"I will protect you; I told you," Clark told Lex.

"Right, you will do anything you have to keep me safe. That really doesn't say much about your moral code, does it? May I suggest a little white lie? He doesn't have to know who you sleep with, just like most human parents don't know." Lex stared at Clark, expectantly.

"I guess. I don't know how long I can keep it from him, but I can avoid the caves for a while, and you don't go there without me. He didn't seem to pick up on the fact that you were my mate until we told him, so yeah, maybe it's possible.

Lex nodded. "Then, it's what we do, and if he does find out, we'll deal with it then, but promise me you won't do something stupid without telling me first."

"So I can do something stupid after I tell you?" Clark asked with a grin.

Lex wasn't laughing, though. "No, it means that you won't be playing God in this relationship. It means that before you go off rescuing people or do whatever you've been doing, you talk to me."

"I've been doing well enough on my own," Clark said defensively.

"According to you." Lex stepped back, but held Clark's gaze. "I'm sorry, but I won't budge on that. If you really think that I can help you as a safeguard against your powers, I need to know what's going on." There was a pause while Lex decided if he should press forward. "In exchange...in exchange, I will talk to you about any major project I undertake. Do we have a deal?"

"Always a business man, Lex." Clark was smiling. He understood the concession being made and it also would answer to his father's suspicion. "Yes, we have a deal. So what do we do now?"

Lex raised an eyebrow. "You don't really need me to tell you that part, do you?"

Clark looked at his parents and blushed. "God, no, I meant... I don't know..."

"God help me," Lex murmured. The situation was strange even for him. It didn't happen every day that he would tell two parents that he was going to take their son's virginity. "Why don't we go to the castle, Clark?"

He didn't need super hearing to hear the sighs of relief from Martha and Jonathan and he couldn't really blame them.

"I still don't like this," Jonathan said, "but if you've made your decision, we'll support you like we've always done, Clark."

"Thanks, Dad." Clark hugged his father and then his mother. "I'll see you later."

Lex said a quick goodbye and walked out before Clark. "You know this isn't a death sentence," he said when he felt Clark behind him.

"Hey, it's my first time, and my parents know it. How would you feel in my place?" Clark asked before slipping into the passenger seat and putting the seatbelt on.

"I don't know. I was too young to care when I lost my virginity and my father knew it." Lex squeezed Clark's arm. "We'll be okay."

"I know." Clark looked out, staring at the road as Lex drove. "Can I ask you something? Can I touch you?" he blurted out without waiting for an answer.

"Shouldn't we get to the castle first?" Lex said amused.

"No, when you touched me before, it felt...it felt good. I can't explain it." Clark covered Lex's hand with his, giving him enough room to shift.

"Better?"

"Yeah, it's like a fire that warms me from the inside." Clark rested his head against the window. "Can't you go faster?"

"You're always telling me that I drive too fast." Lex smiled, but sped up and soon he was parking in front of the castle. He certainly wouldn't waste time with putting the car in the garage. He made his way directly upstairs, with Clark right behind him.

He closed the door and then stared at Clark. His friend was standing, shifting his weight from foot to heel as if he were debating getting closer to Lex. "Are you sure about this? You can still change your mind, Clark."

"I'm sure, but I have a question for you. I know we talked about challenges, destiny and legends, but why are you really doing this?" He finally took the first step and when he got close enough, he took his hands from his pockets and reached for Lex. " I know those things are important, but we could still be friends without having sex. So why, Lex?"

"Because I care about you, Clark. Even with all the secrets, the lies you've told me, I've never been able to hate you. I've been upset and obsessed by the mystery surrounding you, but I could never bring myself to hurt you."

"But you don't love me," Clark said.

"I don't know that I'm capable of it. Every time I've loved someone they have left me or they've died. I stopped loving long ago."

"I won't leave you and I can't die, Lex." Clark took the final step and their bodies were flush against each other. "Maybe you'll trust me enough, eventually."

"What about you? Why did you make this decision?" Why did you choose me, Lex wanted to ask, but it was easier this way.

"Because it's right, Lex. We should be together."

Lex nodded. "We should." It wasn't the answer he was seeking but it would have to do. This was the perfect arrangement, he had to admit, but still, it stung to know that he was wanted because he represented a cause.

Lex decided not to think about it, and he cupped the back of Clark's head and pulled his friend closer. "You're sure?" he whispered when their lips brushed against each other's.

"Very," Clark murmured before their lips finally locked. It started like a slow flame, but it soon became a raging fire. Clark was pulling him closer, holding him in a firm grasp from which Lex could never escape. Lex felt his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, stealing whatever opportunity to inhale before Clark's mouth descended on his again, and again.

Lex opened his eyes when he couldn't feel Clark anymore. "Are you okay?"

Clark nodded. "I need more, Lex. This is driving me crazy. I'm rushing, I'm sorry, but I can't wait. I need you now."

Lex pushed the denim jacket off of Clark's shoulders and let it fall on the floor. He opened the flannel shirt. He chuckled when he saw the blue T-shirt. "Do you really need all these layers?"

"No, but they feel... comforting." Clark pulled the T-shirt off, and smiled at Lex. "Like it?"

"You really look like a god under those clothes." Lex ran his hand over Clark's chest, rubbing one nipple, before he flicked his tongue over the other. "Can you feel that?"

"Oh god, yes, Lex." Clark gripped Lex's wrist and pressed Lex's hand against his clothed erection. "I feel it that much. Now get your clothes off, Lex, or I'm ripping them off, and they look really expensive."

"That's because they are," Lex said as he took his jacket off. "Maybe now I can get you a decent wardrobe. If we're stuck together forever, I want to look at something nice."

"Then look at me, not my clothes," Clark answered, before a gust of wind hit Lex.

Lex, who was in the process of taking his pants off, turned and saw Clark lying on the bed, completely naked. Clark was perfection with his tanned skin and strong muscles. Curly black hair nestled Clark's cock. It was hard, slanted to the right and its size was proportional with Clark's entire body. Clark wrapped his fingers around his erection and slid his hand up and down.

Lex watched as the foreskin was pulled back and the thick head was exposed. He couldn't hold back a moan as he imagined riding his lover until he was sore, not that with that size it would take too long. He took the rest of his clothes off in a hurry and joined Clark in the bed. "How do you want to do this?"

"I don't... I'm afraid that I could hurt you. I don't know how much control I would have, especially feeling the way I feel," Clark admitted.

"All right, we know that I can't hurt you. Let's see how good I can make you feel." Lying next to Clark, Lex could feel the heat coming off of his lover's skin. God knew what was normal for an alien, but they would have to go with the known and hope for the best. "You do what feels natural, and if you feel like coming, then do. Don't wait, okay?"

"What if I hurt you?"

"I heal fast," Lex deadpanned, but then he saw the worried look on Clark's face. His fingers traced Clark's muscles. "I don't think you will. You look human, feel human. Jor-El spoke of having an heir so he expects you to be compatible with humans, or at least women. I've been cautious, I know, and I'll continue to be, but I don't think you would actually hurt me."

"All right." Clark lay on his back, spreading his legs, and Lex was reminded of a sacrificial lamb.

Taking the lube from his nightstand and coating his fingers, he pressed against Clark's opening with a gentleness that probably wasn't necessary. Suddenly Clark pushed until his fingers were buried inside Clark's body.

"You said to do what feels natural," Clark said with a grin. "You won't hurt me, Lex, but the wait is killing me...fuck...do that again."

Lex obeyed, his fingers brushing against something that felt a little too big and not quite in the right place to be the prostate gland, but from Clark's reaction, it probably had a similar effect. Lex flickered his fingers over it, time and time again, enjoying the strong reaction he was witnessing, but then like thunder in a calm night, Clark's hand gripped his wrist.

"Fuck me, now!" Clark ordered. His eyes were wide and dark. His voice was lower, and more powerful than usual. Lex saw a hint of the true power that Clark held within himself.

Lex grimaced from the pain, but kept his voice steady. "Clark, let go and I will."

Clark released his hold in even less time that he had taken him to capture Lex's wrist. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm fine. Let's take care of you, for now." Lex pressed his erection against Clark's entrance. He had to admit that he felt a sense of trepidation. The immediate and long-term consequences were staggering. He should have thought it over, but no matter how much time he had taken to decide, he would have never refused Clark's request.

"God, Lex, are you trying to see if you can kill me this way?" Clark said impatiently.

Lex chuckled. "No one has ever died for lack of sex."

"I'm an alien. How the hell do we know what's normal for me?" Clark cupped Lex's ass and pushed his lover forward until Lex was buried inside his body. "Yessss," Clark hissed. "Now, move."

A scathing remark was on Lex's tongue, but he reminded himself that this was an unusual situation for Clark. He decided that it was time to go for speed instead of finesse. He established a fast rhythm. His hand joined Clark's and they slid together over a steel hard erection.

Clark reached for him and Lex didn't fight him. Instead, he lay on top of his lover as they kissed. Their movements were more erratic, his thrust shallower in this position, but Clark didn't seem to mind.

People talk about soaring and flying when they reach an orgasm, but Lex never expected to be floating. He was still lying on Clark, his cock surrounded by clenching muscles, and he was holding on Clark's shoulders for dear life. Then Clark opened his eyes and they fell onto the mattress.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked immediately. "I didn't know it would happen. When I jerk off, it has never... I'm sorry."

"Stop it, Clark. I know that things will happen. Things that you don't know about and for which we can't prepare, but we will face them together."

Clark ran his hand down Lex's scalp and over his cheek. Lex could feel the soft skin of Clark's hand, so incongruous with the chores Clark performed, yet so totally right. "You're still hard," Clark noticed.

"Yeah, you work better than a cock ring," Lex answered. He rocked his hips a few times around the tight muscles that surrounded him. "How does that feel? Any discomfort?"

"Very good," Clark replied with a content expression in his face.

"Good." This time it was Lex who wanted speed over finesse. He thrust with all his might, knowing that he could never hurt Clark. Each time, he felt his cock going deeper, marking Clark as his, forever. Clark would never want anyone in the universe. That kind of power was an added aphrodisiac and soon Lex was coming, his world blinking as he dropped on top of Clark, surrendering to the power of his orgasm.

"Still with me, Lex?" Clark said gently. He was drawing circles on Lex's lower back, still needing the connection with Lex.

"Umm, I think so." Lex ran his hand over Clark's arm. "Do you think you'll learn to fly?"

Clark didn't understand where this was coming from and if Lex had bothered to look, he could have seen the confusion on Clark's face. "I don't know. I know I can float, but I can't really control it."

"If you learn to fly, I want to fly over Smallville with you."

Clark nodded, his smile back in place. "Okay, but why?"

"Remember the first time you came over to the castle, after you saved me? I told you that in those seconds I was dead, I was flying over Smallville." Lex raised his head and looked at Clark. "It's only right that we fly together if we can."

"Deep down, you're a romantic, Lex Luthor." Clark rolled them over and began kissing Lex anew. Now that the urge had disappeared, Clark mapped Lex's body with his hands and his lips. He rested his head on Lex's stomach and inhaled. "You asked me why you and I lied." Clark didn't raise his eyes; he didn't want to see Lex's reaction. "I've been watching you and Lana, and I was jealous, jealous of her. I wanted to be the one in her place, the one you touched, the one you smiled at. That jealousy existed before the pain, and I don't know if my feelings affected the bond. I'm sorry, I should have told you before, but I didn't want you to change your mind."

"You should have told me. It would have made my decision easier, much easier." Lex pushed Clark's hair off his face so that he could see Clark's radiant blue eyes. "I would have said yes without a long discussion."

Clark raised an eyebrow and Lex laughed. "You're right, so I would have probably raised an objection or two, but for the sake of clarity and full disclosure."

Clark laughed. "Yes, that's the Lex I know and love."

"I didn't think you loved me."

"Yes, I do, Lex, that's what made hiding things so hard. I wanted to tell you everything, but I couldn't. I'm really sorry." He reached for Lex's lips again, stretching his body until he was covering Lex completely.

Clark moaned when he felt Lex play with his nipples. He wasn't sure if it was an alien thing, but it felt extremely good. He pressed his hard prick against Lex's hip, while he cupped Lex's ass, using the grasp to pull their bodies together.

"I'm hard," he whispered in Lex's ear, "and I want to fuck you."

Lex almost objected, stating that it wasn't possible, that everyone needed some rest, but then he remembered who and what Clark was. "I'm all yours, Clark," came the answer.

Clark smiled, saying so much without a single word. He found the lube and began to stretch his lover. He took great pains to ensure that Lex wouldn't feel pain. He oiled, stretched and relaxed the channel. He teased Lex over and over, brushing against his prostate, watching Lex completely unguarded under his finger. When he was finally done, Lex was hard as well. "Tell me if I hurt you."

"You won't," Lex said with certainty, a certainty that began to fade as Clark slid inside his body in one single thrust. Lex gasped, he clamped his legs around Clark's waist, and breathed hard while riding the pain. "Jesus, you feel..."

"What? Is something wrong?" Clark asked in a panic.

"You'll need to go slower next time." Although he doubted that all the preparation in the world would stop the burn.

"Should I stop?" Clark ventured.

"Hell, no." Lex carded his fingers in Clark's hair and pulled him closer. "Just go slow," he murmured as their lips met again.

Clark didn't disappoint him. He held Lex tenderly while he moved with infuriating slowness. Even after Lex told him to move faster, Clark refused. Lex wasn't sure if Clark was worried or he was just enjoying this, but nothing he could say or do would change Clark's mind.

When Lex thought that he would go crazy, he felt Clark's fingers timidly reach for his cock. He pushed into Clark's fist, seeking for more. Clark had to understand because his hold tightened and the movements quickened.

Lex lived in the here and now, completely focused on Clark and their lovemaking. For the first time in his life, he didn't have to worry about his partner's true motives. Clark had chosen to bind himself to Lex, and it was the best gift that Lex could receive.

Enveloped in these warm thought and Clark's arms, Lex reached his orgasm, coming in long spurt. He was still riding his high when he felt Clark come as well. Lex kept his arms around Clark's shoulders, until the last shivers had passed.

"We didn't float," Lex pointed out when he could speak again.

"Good thing or I might have squished you," Clark answered with a chuckle.

"I think that's why we didn't," Lex replied. "I think you unconsciously knew that I could get hurt, or I can be full of crap."

Clark snorted. "Thank you for the expert opinion."

"You're very welcome. I'm sure it won't be the last theory I come up with. I need the time to prove or disprove them."

Clark raised his head and Lex saw the fear there. "How do you plan to do that?"

"Lots of sex." Lex cupped Clark's nape and draw a circle on Clark's cheek. "I won't hurt you. I know nothing I say is good enough, but I'll prove it to you."

"I believe you, I really do, but if sometimes I react like this, it's more out of habit than because I don't trust you." Clark turned and kissed Lex's hand. "Be patient."

"Clark, I've learned patience the day I met you, but patience isn't what we're going to need. We'll have to discuss the implications of what we just did, and where we go from now."

"I know, Lex. As much as I play stupid, I'm not a complete moron, but I really don't have the answers. There is school to finish and then...I guess we'll decide together."

"That sounds so...insane that it makes sense in Smallville. I still can't get over the fact that we have your parents' blessings." Lex shook his head. "The past twenty-four hours have been surreal."

Clark smiled as he snuggled next to Lex. "Nah, they are pretty much typical for me. It was a very ordinary day."


End file.
